


Summertime Drabble!

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fun, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Popsicles, Sexy Times, Suggestive Themes, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Poland being Poland.





	Summertime Drabble!

It was a hot summer's day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the Vilnius skyline was as blue as ever. However, none of this mattered as Lithuania's attention was drawn to the blond in pigtails sitting on his backyard bench swing.

Poland was there, swinging softly back and forth as he hummed quietly to himself. A popsicle in hand and lunged down his throat. He was moving it, gyrating it around deep within himself, pulling it in and out of his mouth with great ease.

Lithuania would have been lying to himself if he wasn't extremely grossed out but also incredibly turned on by what he was seeing before him. The popsicle consuming quickly changed from deepthroating to licking and sucking as Poland got more involved in enjoying this classic summer treat. He couldn't find it in himself to look away and he silently prayed to the Gods that Poland would run out of steam or the popsicle could melt faster but neither seemed to happen. Even as the popsicle got smaller and thinner, Poland kept going, getting more and more into it.

"Po..." Lithuania's voice cracked as he was able to force out some words, his mind still stuck in awe at how dedicated and attentive Poland was with eating this flavoured ice. He began to wonder if Poland was even aware of what he was doing, if he always ate popsicles like this, or if he was doing it as a special scene to get Lithuania's attention.

Poland kept going but when his eyes met Lithuania's he stopped, pulling the popsicle away from his mouth. His eyes glistened under the bright sunlight with a blessed innocence that contradicted everything he was just doing. "What?" He whined, "It's hot..."

"Yeah..." Lithuania rubbed his forehead, feeling the sweat on top of it. "It is..." He took this break in the moment to get up and leave his backyard until Poland had finally finished the popsicle.

**Author's Note:**

> He really likes popsicles...


End file.
